


Closet

by XEMORI



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEMORI/pseuds/XEMORI
Summary: 他们在玩沙丁鱼游戏。





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑无剧情小短篇，暴卡微毒埃。  
> 沙丁鱼游戏的玩法（其实和本文没有多大关系（。）：房子里的人都是游戏的参与者，从第一个人开始躲，当第一个躲好后，第二个出发，找到第一个人，并和他一起藏在第一个选定的藏身处。接着第三个人开始寻找，接着再和前面的人躲在一起，等待下一个人。以此类推。

“他们在哪儿？”

Venom兴致勃勃，难得的没有谈及饿和食物，看起来像是第一次作游戏，两只眼睛四处打量着催促Eddie往前走。

Eddie并不十分情愿玩这个游戏——他们现在的目标是找到Carlton，或者Riot，并躲在一起。这又有什么好玩的呢，一群人躲在一个狭小的空间？不，早在他被炒鱿鱼而不得不搬出那间漂亮公寓时就待够了。可他的共生体看起来倒是非常享受，他可有可无的挪动自己，慢腾腾的向一个方向迈去。

隔着两个房间，外星共生体仍然可以将每一次呼吸听得清晰无比。

“我们这算是作弊。”

Carlton喉咙溜出一阵低笑，寄在他体内的Riot只冷哼一声姑且算作回应。

隐秘狭小的衣橱堆积着远比看起来多的多的东西，厚重木材忠实的执行着它的用途，隔绝所有声音，这里与外面俨然两个世界。

细碎的光从规则边角不慎透入，但同样也起不了什么作用，黑暗和寂静又一次笼罩着这里，不知道是哪一块——又或者是好几块柔软布料拂在Carlton颊上，他尽量让自己保持着优雅站姿，时间在等待中变得漫长，Carlton忍不住想外面几人在如何寻找他和Riot，忍不住又漏出笑声。

“Riot，我第一次看见你甚至以为你迷路了。”

Riot将自己从他身体中探出，眼睛微微闪了闪，想说Riot无所不知，又冲他点点头，等待他继续。

“噢，可怜的、脏兮兮的小女孩儿…”

Riot猛地贴近Carlton的面颊，Carlton感觉到他脸颊上那块布料将他的呼吸压缩得又细又急，话头在这戛然而止。嘴唇上被贴紧摩挲的感觉太真实，让他单单张着嘴就万分困难。

从被衣物和衣橱夹角困住，到现在Riot将他困在自己和衣橱的夹角中也没过几秒。私人空间被强势入侵让Carlton顿时升起紧迫感，他甚至能感觉到抚摸是如何从颌下到解开纽扣，裸露到空气中的胸膛被细长的舌头挑逗着舔了舔。

又来了。熟悉又克制的兴奋感，一瞬间就勃起的下身几乎在同一时间席卷了他，Carlton倒吸一口气，黑暗中他并不知道Riot下一步准备做什么，他堪堪动了动手指便被止住。他并不是一个喜欢身处弱势的人，无论是商业还是个人，他面对施压者第一反应是回击，可现在让他感到压力的是Riot。

Carlton对Riot从不反抗，绝对信赖。

他只对Riot展现自己最柔软，弱势的一面，作为回报——Riot这时倒记得回报了，衣橱内的情欲疯狂生长。视觉被剥夺，余下的感官便分外敏锐，他能清晰的感觉到粗糙舌头是如何舔过他的肌肤，徒留下一阵颤栗。被剥掉的衬衣松垮挂在臂弯，胸肌上挺立着的乳头被Riot玩弄后留下充血过度不正常红，颤颤巍巍被暖湿空气包围。Riot非常忙，贴着紧实有力的人鱼线发觉它被隐没在裤下，Carlton敏锐感知到这个挑逗意味十足的动作，在黑暗中努力摸索着看向毒液，又艰难的看看衣橱门。最后，Drake先生深色西装裤实在被男性象征撑起一大块，硬得发疼，昭然诉说着主人对他共生体的渴望。

这地方太小了，Riot想要将Carlton的裤子拉下，就得稍微退开一些，但被堆满的衣物显然不允许他这么做，于是他稍微带着点未发泄的不满朝Carlton压得更近了，上半身出乎意料的如此直接完全接触，Carlton心悸得一阵猛烈跳动，睁大眼睛妄图捕捉到一丝一毫信息，可这里太黑了、太黑了，他只能听到自己的喘息，感到自己灼热的双颊。

 

“Eddie，瞧瞧，我可说了他们不在这边。”

“你真傻，真的。”

依赖于良好的听力，Riot又听见室外压低声音仍然清楚的调笑，和另一些不着边际的嬉闹。

Eddie（在理亏时）不屑于和Venom吵嘴，大度地拍了拍Eddie的脑袋，“走，继续。”

Venom小小的表示了一下Eddie不应该像摸小狗似的摸他的脑袋，下一刻又迫不及待和Eddie缠在一块儿：“我们往那边走，Eddie。”

Riot在Carlton的气声中诅咒总坏人兴致的Venom活该永远泡不到Eddie，他碰了碰Carlton的耳根，齿间轻轻咬着他耳朵示意自己仍在听，可这时Carlton光光要控制住自己酸软腰脊就耗光了他所有的力气，还能说得出什么呢，噢，可怜的，优雅的Carlton。

裤上金属制的拉链毫不知情碰上热度膨胀的性器，冰冷刺激得Carlton脊背上一激灵，他并不知道离他不远处就有两个游戏伙伴，他环着Riot，诚恳异常：

“Riot…求你…”

最为原始的野望燎烧神经，Carlton的理智在被切切实实抚慰的那一刻开始崩溃，湛色眼睛被情欲填满，他感受到火热和快感一路并行，热意和结实到近乎禁锢带拥抱让他迷恋。舔吻和抚摸，那些湿漉漉的情愫充斥在每一寸空气里，又甜又热。发梢被汗浸湿一绺一绺沾在额间，抛开他的胜负欲，Carlton并不介意被人发现，哪怕现在他衣衫不整、有失风度，但他能告诉全世界：Riot是我的。

双向占有的确定性和拥有的满足感在心中无限膨胀，绷紧的肌肉线条在黑暗里滑下汗液，又被舌尖逐一舔去，人类体液的口感都具有相似性，Riot想。无人关注的衣橱里急促喘息悄悄发生，欲望狂野成长，宣泄无人知晓，最末那个顶点Carlton差点没叫出声，身体在余韵中微微发着抖，所幸被Riot堵在口中。

——但是Carlton是最特别的。

“是的，我迷路了。”

嘴唇被触碰着的感觉加深，这个火辣的吻异常持久，Carlton颤了颤眼皮仍没睁开，显然理解了Riot的未尽之语。

所幸我找到了你。  
…

Venom没有听墙角的习惯，他尽力不去关注另一头的两人，但仍然能听到一些零碎的对话，例如刚刚一句。呵，心机Riot。

他在Eddie肩上探出脑袋，“Eddie，你想聊聊那个吻吗？”

“……”

Eddie承认，和Venom接吻的滋味分外的好，当然如果那天他没被向他冲撞来的Venom绊倒在地上的话会更好。他想着——虽然这也是那个吻的开端。“吻技太差，不过我能给你一个私人建议：多加练习。”

“什么！不可能，Venom的吻技不可能差！”

Eddie脚步一顿朝楼上迈去，脸上没什么表情，请恕Eddie直言：“是非常差。”

Venom不服，小声比比着要和Eddie争论个明明白白。

Riot的诅咒生效，今天的Venom果然也泡不到Eddie呢。

 

等他们将整栋别墅寻找了遍，Carlton从衣橱里出来时已经可以享用晚餐。

一如既往整洁的衬衫，挺拔的西裤，一刻也不曾弯曲的背脊，他听到他游戏伙伴们的抱怨：“这游戏太难了，Carlton。”

Riot沉默半晌：

“Yes,It's so hard*.”

…

至于Vemon为什么没有把隔着两个房间就是Carton的事实说出来。

你觉得呢？  
#共生体的私下协议

 

*hard的双关，硬


End file.
